


Change in Plans

by bethepuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethepuck/pseuds/bethepuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bruins go out to celebrate after a big win against the Rangers and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Plans

Tyler presses the heels of his hands into his forehead, forcing himself to remember what had happened the night before. So far all that has come back to him is the pounding of music in his ears, the smell of alcohol and sweat filling his nostrils, making him feel alive surrounded by his teammates and various women. They all had been in the bar long enough for Tyler to down various drinks sure to make his head spin in the morning.

The sudden urge to puke is overwhelming and he rushes to the bathroom, tripping over clothing and a crumpled comforter tossed conveniently on the floor in front of him.  He propels himself against the toilet, throwing up several times, producing some unattractive noises in the process. 

After composing himself, he remembers a girl from the night before, traversing her way across the bar and making herself _extremely_ comfortable with Tyler; grinding up against him and flashing a flirtatious grin.  She had long blonde hair and a nose stud; a look Tyler didn’t particularly care for, but at the moment he didn’t mind it- he was receiving a free lap dance. It could have been the several shots of vodka, but he thought this girl was pretty decent looking and would be okay with taking her back to the hotel.

The queasiness in his stomach is resurfacing and Tyler shifts his position where his head is resting against the rim of the toilet.

The blonde girl was going a little to fast for his liking and turned to face Tyler, reaching down to feel his crotch through his jeans. Surprised, he stumbled backwards into a particularly grumpy Milan Lucic who was dancing with a girl as well. After all, Tyler hadn’t gotten laid in a while and was just getting back into the swing of things.

“Watch where you’re going,” Looch hissed.

“S-s-sorry,” Tyler slurred, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 With pain pulsing through his temples, it suddenly becomes difficult to remember what happened next. Taking several shaky breaths, Tyler manages to heave himself to the sink and stare at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look too bad for getting sufficiently shitfaced the night before.

The girl seemed to giggle a little and motioned for Tyler to come back over. Tyler made a move to get close to her but someone was in his way. It was a solid figure, not very tall but built like a rock, which stood him and an easy lay. Tyler blinked a couple times until his vision focused on his close friend, Brad Marchand.

“Aye Marchy!” Tyler smiled wide.

Tyler hadn’t seen his best friend all night and he wanted to tell him all about the girl he had met moments before. Everything suddenly moved very slowly as Brad cocked his head and smiled broadly, leaning in for a soft, unexpected kiss. It was a tender kiss, the kind that Ty had never received from any girl before. All the women he had kissed previously had shoved themselves against him, only in it for the pleasure and not anything more. The music was becoming faint in his ears as the alcohol kicked in. He was hesitant at first, but the feeling of Brad’s lips against his let him forget all about the blonde girl with the nose stud. He leaned into it a little more, threading his fingers into Marchy's short hair until Brad pulled away, following the rush of their teammates and pending one night stands to the front of the bar.

 Tyler is making attempts to calm his nerves by splashing cool water on his face. He is beginning to break into a sweat just by thinking about everything that had gone down. His heart is beating fast as he remembers the way that Brad intertwined his fingers with his so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd of people pushing toward the exit. How Brad looked back every now and then, making sure Tyler was still right by him.

 Cabs had been called earlier and had arrived just in time to bring the Bruins safely back to the hotel. They had just beaten the New York Rangers 4-1 in New York. Brad shoved Ty into one of the cabs, crawling into the back seat after him.  Marchy positioned himself on all fours leaning over Ty, their foreheads barely touching, both sharing drunken grins. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Marchy whispered seductively, leaning in for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler had wanted this for a while now as well. He had always admired Brad and how he always seemed to do everything perfectly, especially in his play. Ty’s dick twitched in his pants, growing hard, not knowing if it was the alcohol or Brad’s tongue making its way around his mouth. Tyler couldn’t help but let out a groan of pleasure. Tyler lifted his leg a little, nudging Brad’s hard on through his tightening jeans with his thigh. “Mmmmm,” Brad hummed a little while still inside Tyler’s mouth, “Segs, you make me so hot.” Tyler bit Brad’s lip and continued down his jawline to the side of his neck, focusing on his pulse point, leaving a large red mark that would surely be there tomorrow. The two of them went to no length to contain their moans as they nipped and bit and sucked each other continuously.

 The cabdriver pulled up in front of the hotel and the two line mates in the back seat were a little reluctant to leave, but did so anyway, tipping the driver heavily. The other Bruins were arriving as well and to avoid any suspicions, they snuck in the back entrance and took the stairs to get away from the elevator rush. But, as soon as Brad pushed open the door to the stairwell entrance, Ty came from behind and cupped Brad’s cock through his pants. Brad let out a loud moan of surprise as Tyler’s lips pressed against his neck. “C’mon let’s go,” Brad managed to force out between heavy breaths despite Tyler who was stroking Brad through his pants, causing him to squirm a little. Brad pushed on up the stairs using the handrail for balance with an aroused Tyler following close behind, a hand on Brad’s firm ass.

 Tyler, now smiling at this memory, is becoming a little less queasy and is able to slowly begin peeling off his pajama bottoms and boxers.  Reaching out, he turns the nob of the shower and stands in the nude waiting for the water to heat up.

 Brad pushed Tyler through the door to their room, pinning him against the nearest wall. “M-m-marchy,” Tyler stuttered as Brad reached into his jeans and stroked his already hard cock. “Mmmm you like?” Brad smiled into Tyler’s neck as he bit and sucked it playfully. Brad tugged at the taller man’s shirt, beckoning for it to be removed and Tyler complied then helped remove Brad’s. They pressed against each other, letting moans escape them as they ground their hips together. Suddenly, Marchy dropped to his knees before his line mate, fumbling to pull Segs’ pants down. He managed to get them low enough to pull Ty’s rock hard cock from his boxers. Ty couldn’t help notice how hot his teammate looked at this moment. He had always considered Brad relatively attractive, but right now, the only thing that would make him hotter was Tyler’s cum splattered across Brad’s face.

 Tyler watched as the smaller man shoved as much as his cock down his throat. He could barely control his moans as Brad stroked and sucked in a perfect rhythm. “Fuck,” Ty choked throwing his head back to the ceiling, running his hands through the short hair on Brad’s head. Brad kept his eyes on Ty, smiling a little as he swirled his tongue on the head, sending shivers up Ty’s spine and throughout his dick. He shuttered a little. “Marchy,” he gasped, “S-s-stop.” Tyler pushed Brad off his dick so he wouldn’t come so fast. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Brad licked his lips. He could probably taste his Ty’s precum on his tongue.

 Tyler is staring into the running water, enjoying the fact that he can all of the sudden remember this amazing series of events. He stood there so long that the mirror began to fog up, the water far past heating up by now.

 Brad stood from his position on his knees, almost face to face with the taller man. He attempted to lean in for a kiss, but Tyler lifted his head high enough so Brad had to beg for the taller of the two to come back to his level. But, Ty was highly amused with Brad’s frustration and it made his cock painfully harder. “You fucker,” Brad pulled Ty’s head close and locked their lips, his hands gripping the back of Tyler’s head, as they slowly made their way to the bed.

 Brad, despite his small size, pushed Tyler onto the bed, straddling his hips. Tyler worked at Brad’s buckle, yanking his pants off swiftly. He stuck two of his fingers into Tyler’s mouth, which Ty gladly sucked on, producing a gasp as Brad became more turned on by the minute. He eventually pulled his fingers from the eager Seguin’s mouth, “Ready?” Brad asked, his finger’s pressing at the entrance of Tyler’s hole. Ty nodded, gasping as Brad slowly pressed in.

 Tyler is stepping into the shower now, letting the water run down his abs. He remembers know how Marchy licked every inch of his abs last night, stopping halfway to admire the Stanley Cup tattoo imprinted on his left side which matched his own.

 The moment that Brad entered Tyler, everything felt so right. Brad was so gentle with Ty, constantly asking if everything was okay as he thrust his hips forward. Tyler moaned uncontrollably as Brad nibbled his ear. “Faster,” Ty moaned. Brad's breath quickened. He locked their lips, cutting off the moans. Brad’s hand trailed down to Tyler’s cock, grasping it and jerking it furiously. “Marchy,” Ty mumbled against Brad’s lips. The way that Tyler had said his name moved Brad to go faster. Tyler two didn’t last long after that. The sensation crept into the pit of his stomach. “I’m close,” Ty cried out a little. He could feel his line mate’s cock twitch inside him.

 Just before his orgasm, Ty looped both his arms behind Brad’s neck, giving himself over completely to his line mate, who shuddered inside him. Brad let out a loud “Segs,” followed by a satisfied moan, pushing Tyler over the edge. Tyler’s cum splattered against Brad’s chest and he let out a long sigh into the crook of Brad’s neck. The two slowly collapsed onto the bed, curling themselves up under the sheets. Brad rested his head against Tyler’s chest, giving him the advantage of being the taller one again. Tyler grinned to himself, wrapping a loose arm around his friend, pulling him close.

 Brad fell asleep before he did. Tyler couldn’t help but run his hand through Brad’s hair, listening close to the softness of his breathing in synch with his own. He smiled a little, thinking how amazing the sex was and how he wanted more of it. Ty lay his head back, drifting asleep to the slight rise and fall of Brad’s chest.

 Tyler is pushing the water out of his face now when the door opens and Brad stumbles in. The steam streams out the open door into the free air. Brad pulls the curtain back where an unaware Seguin is shampooing his hair. He steps in behind his friend, proceeding to assist Ty. Tyler does not resist, leaning into Brad’s touch. He turns toward the shorter man, grinning as the water showers down upon them. Neither of them say anything. Tyler lets his hands freely run up and down Brad's body whilst Brad keeps his hands parked on either side of Ty's cheeks, gently caressing them. Their eyes train on each others and Tyler's heart skips a beat. 

"I'm glad you came home with me," Brad whispers, closing in on Tyler.

Their lips meet and hold there for a long, meaningful kiss, sending shivers up and down Ty's spine and he realizes this is the happiest he’s been in a while.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I worked hard on it and I hope you like it! Cheers!


End file.
